mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Clash of Nations (Map Game)
War......a constant in human history. It has never changed. The tactics, the belligerents, and the technology change. But war's nature never does. Welcome to the Inter-War Period. Adolf Hitler has just risen to power. The world economy is in shambles. In this world, new powers will rise, and old ones will fall. Will you become a superpower? Or will you be defeated in this Clash of Nations? Never in the field of human conflict, has so much, been owed by so many, to so few. ''- Winston Churchill, 1940 Rules Basic Rules #We are going to limit the nations count to one because when a person gets two countries, they usually neglect one of them. #Treat others as you would wish to be treated. #Nuclear programs may start in 1940. The mods will decide who finishes through the chance algorithm and then common sense (which is not so common). #Keep technological development plausible. This means no robots fighting clones in 2020. #No handwavium, unobtainium or sillytech is allowed in the game. #No colonies in space until either 1990 or 2025 (It may be dependent on technological levels worldwide in-game). #One half year per day. #A UN will be created post-WWII. #For now, user name here is the mapmaker. #New turns start at 00:00:00 UTC or 7:00 EST. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #You may create proxies and use them in turns. #You can develop 'TWO' of the following per turn (military, economy, infrastructure) #Until a player posts, all their diplomacy is to be decided by RNG. Moderator Rules #The number of mods is set and the mods are handpicked for their reputation as sane and plausible map gamers. #In the case that a mod leaves, the other mods will pick a replacement. #Mods must be plausible in their mod events and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless it is implausible. #Mods are moderated by the mods. #Mods can make up their own fancy titles! Client State Rules #You can not make stupid client states. This means that if you are France, you cannot make a puny client states to help in an algorithm. #No carving client states from your main nation, unless it is a location of great dispute (ex: Catalonia from Spain is OK). #Main nations can declare war on a nation that border a client states. Organization Rules #Anyone can create a terrorist organization, but anyone who is less than a primary power cannot use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, or to blow up seats of government. #Organizations are not allowed in algorithms (The US player cannot use the KKK when invading Canada). #Players can play as organizations around the start of the 21st century (2000-2001). Corporation Rules #Anyone can create a corporation, but it will on most accounts be limited by governments and international laws and regulations across the globe. This means, that a corporation cannot take control of the government of any one nation until the 2030s - 2050s time span. #Speaking of that latter sentence, corporations will not be playable until 2025. Off-World Rules #Nations must be able to organize an expedition before colonizing a planet. #An RNG will determine whether the journey is successful or not. This means that a manned expedition to a planet is prone to failure at any moment. #Due to planetary rotation, for the purposes of the Sol System, I shall use specialized software to determine time of journey. #For each type of mission, a certain technological level must be reached. Example: if you want to launch a manned Lunar expedition, then chemical rockets would be a wise option, but for interplanetary or interstellar distances, one would then have to focus on finding alternative methods to get anywhere. #All interstellar colonies are NPCs, should they be founded, due to a lack of communications with Earth, and vast distances from system to system. This means that Einstein's theory of relativity will apply when it comes to interstellar journeys. Earth Map Moon Map Mars Map Definitions *Handwavium - Any technological device that violates the laws of physics. Ex. FTL Drives, Reactionless Drives, force fields, Anti-Gravity Devices *Unobtainium - Any exotic material that does not exist within our Universe. *RNG - Random Number Generator *NPC - Non-Player Character. Originally a term applied to characters that were not playable in video games, now extended to map game nations. Moderators '''Place your signature under here should you wish to be a moderator. With my approval, I will hereby bold it.' Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 23:54, March 6, 2015 (UTC) - Creator of the Known Universe '-Dax' Nations Only moderators (the approved kind), can take control of powerful nation-states. North America *Canada - *Mexico - *'United States' - * Costa Rica - *Cuba - *Dominican Republic - *El Salvador - *Guatemala - *Haiti - *Honduras - *Nicaragua - *Panama - South America *Argentina - *'Brazil' - *Chile - *Colombia - *Ecuador - *Paraguay - *Peru - *Uruguay - *Venezuela - Europe *'France' - *Iceland - *'Great Britain' - *Portugal - *Spain - *Austria - *Czechoslovakia - *Denmark - *'Germany' - Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 23:07, March 6, 2015 (UTC) *'Italy' - *Belgium - *Netherlands - *Switzerland - *'USSR' - *Hungary - *Romania - *Yugoslavia - *Albania - *Bulgaria - *Greece - *Poland - *Lithuania - *Estonia - *Latvia - *Sweden- *Norway - *Finland - *Liechtenstein - *Andorra - *Monaco - *Vatican City - *San Marino - Asia *'Japanese Empire' - TheMan456 **Manchukuo -TheMan456 **Korea -TheMan456 *Mongolia (Soviet Puppet) - *Tuva (Soviet Puppet) - *'China' - *Siam - *Nepal - *Bhutan - *Tibet - *British Raj - *Saudi Arabia - *Iran - QuebecanCanada *Turkey - *Palestine - Africa *Liberia - *Ethiopia - *South Africa - Oceania *Australia - *New Zealand - Terrorists (Currently Unavailable) Corporations (Currently Unavailable) Independent Planetary Colonies (Currently Unavailable) The Game 1933.5 This game shan't start until post-NWO: Genesis or Axis vs Allies. - Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 12:46, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Map Games Category:Clash of Nations Category:World War II